


Echoes (A "We’re Linked, You and I" Fanmix)

by OnTheGround2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanmix, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for "We’re Linked, You and I (Consolation Prize)" by blumvale (sailorpipn). Made for the Teen Wolf Big Bang Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes (A "We’re Linked, You and I" Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blumvale (sailorpipn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We’re Linked, You and I (Consolation Prize)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065522) by [blumvale (sailorpipn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale). 



> Thanks to [bdrixhaettc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC) and jazzontherocks for their great advice.
> 
> With these songs I've tried to reflect the feelings of the characters through the story so they are in that order for a reason. 
> 
> And with the graphics I've also tried to make reference to the story as much as possible. I hope that if you read it, you'll understand the choices I made.
> 
> I chose this story because I love the idea of fate and I think blumvale wrote a really original piece of writing with a beautiful message. I had a lot of fun doing this and I hope you'll think that this is a good soundtrack for her story.
> 
> It's also on my [Tumblr](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/68735951878/echoes-is-my-fanmix-for-were-linked-you-and).
> 
>  
> 
> *This is her summary for her story: 
> 
> _AU set after season 3A - Stiles and the gang live in a world where everyone’s soul mate’s name is written on their body. Everyone grows up having an idea of whom he or she belongs with. But what happens to the people who have no one, who have lost that special someone, or who were born with no names at all?_
> 
>  
> 
> _With a new threat looming overhead, Stiles has to deal with the darkness inside of him, all the while living with the loss of his soul mate. He and the others have to deal with the idea of the ‘soul mate’, that special person made just for you. How do you move on when that person is taken from you and how do you move on when that person doesn’t want you?_
> 
>  
> 
> _When Derek comes back to town, he and Stiles grow closer. Maybe they still have a choice in who they are meant to be with. Maybe destiny realized they got it wrong the first time around and led them to each other as penance for the mistake._

 

 

 

 

Download @ [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w1bqbktypln6cmz/Echoes%20-%20We're%20Linked%2C%20You%20and%20I%20Fanmix.rar)

 

01\. _Echoes_     **Bo Bruce**

02\. _If you're not the one_ (Acoustic)   **Daniel Bedingfield**

03\. _Here With Me_   **Susie Suh & Robot Koch**

04\. _A Thousand Years_     **Celia Pavey**

05\. _Only Hope_   **Mandy** **Moore**

06\. _My Destiny_    **Katharine Mcphee**

07\. _Lost Without You_ (Live Acoustic) **Darren Hayes & Delta Goodrem**

08\. _Gonna Get Thru This_ (Acoustic)   **Daniel Bedingfield**

09\. _Waiting for You_   **Dylan Arms**

10\. _Fade Into Me_ (Live Acoustic)   **David Cook**

11\. _The Siren's Call_   **Darren Hayes**

12\. _Lucky_   **Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat**

13\. _Falling Stars_   **David Archuleta**

14\. _Never Let You Go_   **Evermore**


End file.
